The Lori Marie Loud Show
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: Lori first dreamed of being a city girl but ended up like Cinderella, but she then realizes that she's grateful for her family friends, especially the two men in her life! READ & REVIEW!


_**Here's my first Loud House fanfiction! The Loud House (c) Chris Savino & Nickelodeon  
**_

Lori's POV

 _You know it's really something strange yet a blessing in the same time. You dream of what can happen only to ended up not exactly what you expect. Well, that's what happened to me when I was visiting my sweetheart Bobby and his great family The CasaGrandes._

 _Lincoln and I were arriving to the city to stay with the CasaGrande Family. I had dream of it all! I was dressed in a blue jacket, a blue scarf and skirt, white heels, and a pink beret. Carlota luckily gave the exact dress codes like in my dream. It helps when she's a fashion drifter. I was ready to explore the city. In my dream, everyone was happy to see me and give me a rose. I feel like that girl. I can hear that song, I swear I heard it before._

 **Who can turn the world on with her smile?**  
 **Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?**  
 **Well it's you girl, and you should know it**  
 **With each glance and every little movement you show it**

 **Love is all around, no need to waste it**  
 **You can never tell, why don't you take it**  
 **You're gonna make it after all**  
 **You're gonna make it after all**

 _I went outside of a shop to with a latte in my hand, heading out enjoying the view when being bumped into many people and I ended having my latte spilled on me. I then tries to hail a cab, only to be ignored by several of them before getting splashed by a bus driving over a puddle. I bought a map of the subway cars. I thought I took the train to 45th street only to ended up on the street to 25th street. Okay, a setback, but it's not over yet. Then I landed in a manhole. That's when reality strikes in, I in defeat walked back into the Bodega in tears giving up wanting to go home._

 **How will you make it on your own?**  
 **This world is awfully big, girl this time you're all alone**  
 **But it's time you started living**  
 **It's time you let someone else do some giving**

 _When I came back into The Bodega, into Bobby's room. I was crying my eyes out. Bobby called my name, and he came and wrapped in his arms around while I was still crying._

"I'm sorry, boo boo bear, but there's just is no way I can live the city."

"But what about our plans? We're suppose to go to college here together."

"That was before I landed in a manhole!"

"Oh babe. When I first got here, I walked right into the back end of the police horse. Luckily for me, he hadn't eaten lunch yet."

 _Bobby was always so sweet to cheer me up. I was laughing a bit while he was gently caressing my hair, and he held me tight. In fact, I really love Bobby more now than ever._

"Life isn't always easy here. But once you get the hang of it, it's really great and I know you'll love it."

 _He kissed me, then I hugged him. If there's anything, I'm not just in love with him. I really do love him! I never love someone as selfless, kind-hearted, funny, goofy, gentle like Bobby. I remember he came all of this way from his city to mine just for me to compete with Carol, and I was actually touched but also remorseful because of my competive streak. That moment made me wonder if I really deserve someone as sweet as Bobby, despite the fact that I acted like it, but then, I wonder. Thankfully, Carol and I friends now._

"Thanks, Bobby. I feel a lot better now."

 **Love is all around, no need to waste it**  
 **You can never tell, why don't you take it**  
 **You might just make it after all**  
 **You might just make it after all**

 _This day made me realize that I'm really blessed to have not just Bobby as my love, but also my family, my dad, my mom, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and of course my dear brother Lincoln. Speaking of which, I'd like to give tell Lincoln how much I love him and how much means to me._

"Ready to head out, little bro."

"Yep, but I'm already start to miss this place once we head out."

"I know, me too."

 _Luckily we got Vanzilla back and started head back to Royal Woods. It was pleasant right ride. We stopped at a gas station get something to eat, stayed for a bit._

"Hey Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you enjoy your time with Ronnie Anne?"

"Pretty well actually. Crazy but great!"

"What did you and Ronnie Anne do if you don't mind me asking?"

 _Lincoln told me how it went. He gave Ronnie Anne a gift, a yellow hoodie saying "Royal Woods", which was really sweet of him. They played video games, then explored the city. What was really complexing what that Lincoln meet Ronnie Anne's friends but Ronnie Anne was ashamed as where she was, which was where we live. Luckily Lincoln convinced her to be herself and be honest to her friends. And the rest is history, which relived me and of course again made me grateful for an awesome brother like Lincoln._

"Well, that's really something."

"I'll say, but I'm just happy just to be with Ronnie Anne and her friends."

"That's great, Lincoln. You know Lincoln, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"This trip really changed my perspective but in a good way. It made me feel grateful for having Bobby as my loving boyfriend. But he's not the only I'm grateful."

"Really?"

"Yep, I really happy to have a great little brother like you, Lincoln."

"You really mean it."

"Of course, I know I sometimes I act bossy and mean, but that's because I'm stressed out."

"I know, I get stressed out too." Lincoln said. "You know I didn't know how much Bobby meant to you. How much I really liked Ronnie Anne until now. Sometimes i feel like a burden to you.."

"No, I'm sorry if I ever been mean to you. You're not a burden. You're my brother. I love you, Lincoln."

"I love you too, Lori." _Lincoln hugged me, which I happily returned._ "I always did enjoy Bobby as my big brother."

"I'm very glad, because you may already, bro, I planning on marrying him."

"Because you love him, we know. And I'm glad." _He said that with a sincere smile, that made me happy because I know Lincoln and Bobby are close friends, because I have put them together. During that time at the fair, I had to have Clyde, who was unconscious at time, as my date to make Bobby jealous. But I realized that wasn't right, Lincoln was just being a good friend and partner to Bobby when I was a bit busy._

 _We hugged again before we head back into the van heading back home. I have been glad we've had that talk. I don't know about anyone else, but this visit changed my life in a way and it took some detours and some misfortune, and then comfort love from Bobby and it makes me grateful for Bobby, his family, as well as my family, including my little Lincoln._

 **As you know, The Loud House is one of my personal favorite show because of relating to family. My favorite characters are Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and of course Lola and Lori. Lori has grown positively in the spotlight lately in episodes like "No Place Like HomeSchool" amd "Read Aloud" for Lola, and "Selfie Improvement", and "City Slickers" for Lori.**

 **Lori was a neutral character, being mean and bossy while nice sometimes. Now she's grown kinder and funnier with a strong backbone of course.**


End file.
